Winnie Oh
Winnie Oh is the new Media Immersion Teacher at Degrassi Community School. She was born in 1984. Season 10 Ms. Oh is a carefree teacher. In What A Girl Wants Part 1, Ms. Oh is introduced by Mr. Simpson the new principal of Degrassi, and tells the students to treat her with respect. Dave asks her if she is even old enough to be a teacher, and she gives a sigh.She also tells him to stop bouncing on the balls, Dave is flabbergasted. In Breakaway Part 1, Ms. Oh is nervous for the elections and directs the kids to the voting ballad room. She feels a little intimidated by Mr. Simpson, by sarcastically saying he's everywhere. She's also very astonished by who won the election because she can tell Holly J is a fighter. In 99 Problems Part 2, Ms. Oh tells her class that she knows that they're very excited for the first Degrassi football game of the season, but they'll just have to hold tight for a few more moments. In Better Off Alone Part 1, She tries to get her kids to settle down again, she walks into class and expects Alli to take her seat. Once all takes her seat Ms. Oh begins her lesson, Alli seems to not care because she's excited to win over Drew. In Better Off Alone, Part 2, Ms. Oh informs her class again to quiet down, and open up a certain website. But, she's also being sarcastic with her kids in a sense. In I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself Part 1, Ms. Oh is the last one in the classroom, along with Jenna. She turns her laptop on and starts listening to Jenna's new song, "Just A Girl". Ms. Oh starts to sing it word to word and starts to dance and sway her head and arms around to it. Jenna seems a little bit embarrassed. Ms. Oh then leaves and tells her that she'll see her tomorrow in class. In I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself Part 2, when KC walks into class with a breakfast sandwitch for Jenna, Ms. Oh tells them no food in class. And that she better take her last bite of the sandwitch because of the no food around the computer policy. In You Don't Know My Name Part 1, Ms. Oh comes into class and is in a real arrogant mood. She tells the girls to stop bouncing up and down in their seats, and she notices Connor is sleeping on the keyboard, and is drooling as well. She slams on the table and tells him to get up, she also tells him that he knows the policy about no drooling or damaging the computers and their equipment because they're expensive. After, she tells the class she'll give them a minute to log in and find out their quiz results, she also tells them that what they're learning today might be a test. Later on, she notices Dave is bouncing, she yells his name and gives him "the eye". In My Body Is A Cage Part 1, Dave and Wesley learn that their Lenix grades are ready, and Ms. Oh feels she graded them all very fairly. When, Dave checks his grades, he sees a 60 and that he's failing. He checks Wesley's grades against Wesley and his dad's wishes and Wesley has a 95. Dave is upset and confronts Ms. Oh on what to do to boost his grade. Ms. Oh tells him that he can fool around less, and he can accept that grade, and strive harder for a better grade on their blogging project. After class Wesley and Dave stay behind. Dave looks up Ms. Oh on FaceRange, against Wesley's opinions and he sees racy photos of Winnie Oh, and he sees photos of her and her boyfriend on a motorcycle. Dave gets the idea that he can use the topic of Motorcycles for his blog, and that he can post the link to show the whole class who the real Ms. Oh is, Dave is excited. He travels through the hallways happy, and excited. Connor walks with him to media immersions the next day. Connor busts Dave's chops and asks him if he's ready for more Ms. Oh, and Dave says more than ever. While in class, Dave presents his motorcycle blog, and Ms. Oh finds it a bit queer, but interesting. When he clicks his photo links it brings up Ms. Oh's facerange page, and her motorcycle pictures, she's furious and she starts yelling at him. She tells him that he has an immediate F and he should sit down. Ms. Oh is humiliated, and tries to calm her students down, from the laughter the pictures gave them, she doesn't know what to do. In My Body Is A Cage Part 2, Dave, while talking to Connor and Wesley before school, he tells them that he'll make Ms. Oh laugh to make her change her mind about the grades. Dave continues trouble in class with Ms. Oh. When she enters the class room, she asks them how their project, blogging, was going. Dave raises his hand and while Ms. Oh has her back turned, gets out of his seat, with no pants on, and says he felt comfortable with his pants down and that her instructions were bare. In his underwear, he starts stretching (Ms. Oh still hasn't noticed) and asks to talk to her during class. When she sees his pants are missing, she tells him to put his pants back on. Wesley asks what was up and Dave shrugs. Dave is walking with Wesley and Connor, joking about the incident in class. Connor mentions that Ms. Oh seemed sad and they see Ms. Oh heading towards her car, crying. Connor checks her MyRoom profile and notes that her status went from being in a relationship to being single and says that she has a broken heart. Trivia *She played Karma on Instant Star for two seasons. Another show produced by Stephen Stohn. *Ms. Oh is the third Asian teacher to work at Degrassi. The other two are Ms.Kwan and Ms.Suave Category:Teacher